deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary United Front
The Revolutionary United Front (RUF) was a rebel army that fought a failed eleven-year war in Sierra Leone, starting in 1991 and ending in 2002. It later developed into a political party, which existed until 2007. The three most senior surviving leaders, Issa Sesay, Morris Kallon and Augustine Gbao, were convicted in February 2009 of war crimes and crimes against humanity, the Revolutionary United Front initially coalesced as a group of Sierra Leoneans which led National Patriotic Front of Liberia elements across the border in an attempt to replicate Charles Taylor's earlier success in toppling the Liberian government. The RUF was created by Foday Sankoh, of Temne and Lokko background, and two allies, Abu Kanu and Rashid Mansaray, with substantial assistance from Charles Taylor of Liberia. At first, the RUF was popular with Sierra Leoneans, many of whom resented a Freetown elite seen as corrupt and looked forward to promised free education and health care and equitable sharing of diamond revenues. However, the RUF developed a reputation internationally for enormous cruelty during its decade-long struggle. When it was first formed, the RUF put forward the slogan, "No More Slaves, No More Masters. Power and Wealth to the People." While its goal was clearly to overthrow the government of Sierra Leone, the RUF gave little indication of what sort of government would replace it. The group did not advocate Marxism or any similar leftist ideology, nor did it advocate extreme nationalism or Fascism. It also did not claim to be a force fighting for a certain ethnic group or region. At one point, during ongoing peace negotiations in 1995, RUF published a pamphlet entitled "Footpaths to Democracy: Toward a New Sierra Leone", which contained some rhetoric references to social justice and pan-Africanism. Foday Sankoh did not stand by his earlier promises of equitably sharing of diamond revenues and used these funds to buy arms for himself. With the diamond mines under the control of the rebel group, the RUF became singularly focused on protecting its resource base. Sierra Leone's economy collapsed, with ordinary citizens trapped between the cruelty of RUF troops and starvation. After a coup by the Armed Forces Revolutionary Council (AFRC) in 1997, the RUF and AFRC created a joint junta to control the country before being evicted from the capital by the invasion of a Nigerian-led West African force that reinstated the rule of President Ahmad Tejan Kabbah. The war is estimated to have cost the lives of 200,000 people. There were many child soldiers in the RUF; a total of 10,000 are thought to have participated in the conflict. Most were used for attacks on villages and on guard duty at diamond fields as well guarding weapons stockpiles. Today, about 2000 are still left serving in the military of Sierra Leone.The RUF made extensive use of child soldiers, using horrific methods to numb their new recruits to barbarity. Thousands of abducted boys and girls were forced to serve as soldiers or as prostitutes, and those chosen to be fighters were sometimes forced to murder their parents. Guerrillas frequently carved the initials "RUF" on their chests, and officers reportedly rubbed cocaine into open cuts on their troops to make them maniacal and fearless. For entertainment, some soldiers would bet on the sex of an unborn baby and then slice open a woman's womb to determine the winner, the RUF abducted children aged 7 to 12. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. IRA (by Samurai234) IRA: R.U.F.: In the Jungle of Sierra Leone, 5 R.U.F. rebels in a truck are driving after taking out some military personnel. They see a warehouse and decide to head in, thinking it's empty. Unaware to them, the warehouse is actually the hideout of the IRA. As the truck approaches one IRA member, armed with a HK G3 Sniper Rifle, fires at the driver of the truck. (5-4) The truck soon crashes, and the R.U.F. members exit the truck. However, they soon come under attack by hidden IRA members with their AR-15s. One of them is killed. (5-3) One R.U.F. fires his RPG at the building, but doesn't kill anyone. Soon, they decide to enter the building. As one R.U.F. member opens a door, he runs into an IRA member with a flamethrower. He smirks and sets the African Rebel aflame. (5-2) Another R.U.F. member sees this, though, and uses his Galil to shoot the Flamethrowers gas tank, causing it to explode and kill the Irishman. (4-2) Meanwhile, another R.U.F. member places an IED by a door. He tries to get the IRA's attention by shooting his Sterling Submachine Gun. Two IRA member hear this and approach the door. However, as they open it, they set off the IED and kill themselves. (2-2) Another IRA man walks down a hallway, but runs into a R.U.F. member with a Machete. The Irish man draws his Ka-Bar in self defense, but the R.U.F. member only laughs at him. They soon duel, but the IRA member is at a huge disadvantage due to his much shorter blade. Soon, the R.U.F. member manages to cut him in the neck. (2-1) He laughs and walks off, but suddenly something explodes and kills him. (1-1) Nearby, the last IRA member smirks, holding the detonator to a nail bomb he placed there. He then pulls out his Browning Hi-Power pistol and looks for the last R.U.F. member. He spots him with a Makarov Pistol. They fire at each other until they lose sight of each other. Suddenly, the R.U.F. member sees what looks like the Shadow of the IRA member in the hallway. He enters the room and fires, but he finds he just shoot a dummy. The real IRA member points his pistol behind his head and pulls the trigger. (1-0) The Irish man raises his fist in the air and yells "Ireland!" Winner: IRA Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors